


If Only

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	If Only

It had been one long hunt, and you were glad that it was over. The boys had taken their own beatings, so you said nothing about the wound that you were hiding under your coat. You’d be fine, it was nothing major.

“God, I can’t wait to get back to the motel and shower.” Sam groaned, pulling grime from his hair, lightly chuckling as he flung it at Dean.

“Dude, that’s disgusting.” Dean shot him a look. “I don’t want your gunk on me.”

You let out a small laugh, but instantly stopped yourself, not wanting to hurt your side anymore. “Can we stop talking about Sam’s gunk and get back to the motel?” You asked quietly, hiding your pain. The sooner you got back and stitched this up, the better.

Dean glanced behind him, raising an eyebrow at you. “You okay?” He asked, wondering why you were so quiet.

“Yeah, just looking forward to a hot shower and a chance to rest.” You lied, shrugging slightly.

That seemed to appease him, so he dropped it. He slid into the front seat of Baby, Sam in his usual spot, and you in the back. It was getting harder to stay upright, your muscles demanding rest.

Clenching your jaw, you leaned your back against the door, sitting at an angle. As Dean pulled away from the old farmhouse, you closed your eyes. His eyes shot to the rear view mirror at you, a small smile. “She wasn’t lying.” He glanced towards Sam. “She’s beat.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

Sam looked over his shoulder at you, the dark of the night hiding any evidence of your would. “Guess so. We’ll let her sleep until we’re at the motel. She deserves it.”

* * *

10 minutes later, Dean was parking the Impala in his spot, letting out a sigh. “Finally.” It had felt like an eternity. Turning around, Sam patted your leg. “Hey, Y/N.” He said just loud enough that it should have gotten your attention. “Y/N!” He said a bit louder. When he shook your leg, and you didn’t even move, he panicked.

He jumped out of his seat and towards the back. “Sammy?” Dean asked from his door. “Sammy?!” He rushed over, watching his brother lean in the backseat, trying to wake you. He heard the terror in his voice, and it scared him.

Sam felt for a pulse, his blood going cold. “Fuck!” He choked out a sob.

“Sammy…” Dean breathed, seeing Sam slowly slide out and lean his hands against the top of the door frame. “Please don’t tell me what I think you’re going to.” His voice was quiet.

His hazel eyes looked over at Dean’s green ones, his anguish the only thing that could be seen. “Sh- she’s got no pulse.”


End file.
